The Last Night
by TheGirlWhoDanceWithTheWolves
Summary: *A/N: A one-short song fic for Canada/Prussia and anti Canada/Ukraine.* Canada is stuck, should he pick to be happy and stay with Prussia or Should he go and be with Ukraine and keep to his duty has a nation.


**Last Night Alone**

***A/N: I don't own anything! The song goes to Skillet and Hetalia belongs with the creator!***

_You come to me with your scars on your wrist _  
_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this_

Canada stood in front of his boss upset and angry "N-No! I don't want too!" Matthew shouted back, He didn't want to go out with Ukraine or have any love relationships with her. They were friends and that how he wanted them to stay "You WILL be one with Ukraine! She loves you and you must love her back" his boss retaliate. Canada sighs sadly and nods his head. "Ok..Can I leave?" trying to stay strong in front of his boss, eyes sight slowly becoming blurry "Yes you can leave." His boss said happily and returned to his paper work. Matthew ran out of the room, tears running down his face. He had to tell his crush..no his true lover the bad news. Gilbert Beilschmidt or by everyone else Prussia.

_I just came to say goodbye _  
_I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine _  
_But I know it's a lie_

He and Prussia met up in an abandon house, "Gilbert..Im sorry but...this is the last night we can be together. My boss wants me to go with Ukraine" Canada timidly said to the albino German. Prussia shocked at news he just heard "No..I vont let you go!" Prussia hugged Canada tightly "Don't leave me.." Matthew haven't seen him like this, the powerful great Prussia crying. "I'm Sorry Prussia...I'm sorry.." Canada pushed Prussia off him and ran away "I'm sorry!" Slaming the door behide him, leaving a hurt ex-nation behide.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone _  
_Look me in the eyes so I know you know _  
_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

When Matthew got home he was welcome to the female nation Katyusha Braginskaya or Ukraine "Matty! I missed you so much!" She ran and hugged him with such force that she almost suffocated by her. "U-Ukraine.." Canada mumbled, Ukraine lets go of him "I'm so sorry Matty! Sorry Sorry Sorry!" Tears formed out of the corner of her eyes "It's ok Katyusha~" Matthew forces a smile onto his face. They both sat down and had a long talk about what will happen next, all Canada could think about was Prussia.

_The last night you'll spend alone _  
_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go _  
_I'm everything You need me to be_

The next day arrived and Canada awoken to an empty bed, Ukraine must have gone out. He got up and try to get though the day, while he was getting dressed he heard something smashed down stears. Running down stears and to the kitchen "U-Ukrai-" When he turned the corner into the kitchen there stood the white-haired, red-eyed german. "Hey Birdie You really think I just leave you?" Gilbirt said with smirk "I von't let you go that easily". Canada heard the front door opening and rushed to Prussia "You have to leave! Ukraine is back!" Matthew try his hardest to push Prussia out of the back door but he wasn't strong enough "Go! I..I don't want to see you no more!" Canada shout at the albino who had a hurt written all over his face "Fine. I go, You vont see me ever again." With that he was gone. Vanished. Canada slide down to he floor sobbing "Prussia..." he mumbled while curled up on the cold kitchen floor.

_Your parents say everything is your fault _  
_But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all_

Ukraine walked into the kitchen to see little Canada on the floor crying "Matty! Whats wrong?!" She rushes over to his die and picks him up "Are you hurt?! Did someone hurt you?!" She started to cry a bit and walked into the living room. She gently places him on the sofa "Ukraine..Can you leave me alone for a while..Im fine honest but I just need time to think ne" He smiled at her and she smiles a bit back "Fine I leave you but call if you need help" She walked off to the bedroom so she could have a wash. Canada didn't move at all from the sofa.

_I'm so sick of when they say _  
_It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine _  
_But I know it's a lie_

It been a week and a half since he last saw Prussia, he hasn't gotten any sleep or eaten anything. Slowly fading he wished he had went with Prussia then staying here. "Matty you need to eat..If you don't you stave" Ukraine try her hardest but nothing will get him to eat and when she try to get him to sleep she end up failing. The middle of the night and Canada was sitting on the sofa eyes red from crying. He looked out of the window and seen a shooting star, closing his eyes he wished that all this was a dream and he was going to wake up with Prussia by his side. When he opened them there stood a outline of a at the opening to the kitchen. "S-Stay away from me!" Canada cried out to the unknown man "Birdie its me. Prussia, I don't care vhat you say your coming vith m-" Before he could finish there stood Ukraine with a pistol in her hands and the light came on "D-Don't take matty a-away fr-from me!" She smutted scared of what he would do to her.

The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me a chance  
I will help you hold on  
Tonight  
Tonight

Prussia looked at Canada and whisper softly "Ich liebe dich.." Canada knew what he just said, them three words that turned his world around. "I love you too Girlbart!" Canada run into Prussia arms and hugged tight "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Canada said with tears streaming down his face."Ca-Canada! Wait! I love you..I love you more then he does!" Ukraine started to shout and dropped the pistol from her hands. Ukraine notes the look in Matthew's eyes, he was happy with Prussia and she should just leave them. With that she ran away.

I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why  
The last night away from me  
Away from me

Canada wanted to run after her but Prussia tighten his grip on him "Birdie Leave her to calm down." Prussia said looking down that the blond hair boy "She be fine, She understands that your happy vith me" He leaned down and kisses Canada with passion and love, Canada went bright red and kissed back. As they pulled away Canada felt everything was back to normal, his crush is now his lover.

* * *

***A/N: I don't own Hetalia or anything just the story line and the song is called The last night by Skillet. Thank you for reading and please leave a review :D I don't own anything!***


End file.
